clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
RocketSnail Games
RocketSnail Games is a old website that got closed down due to a lack of funding, but got re-opened as a blog. This was the site of both Penguin Chat and Penguin Chat 3. It was created by Rsnail, a Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail currently uses it as a micro blog as of April 14, 2009. Games Mancala Classic Mancala Classic is identical to Mancala in Club Penguin. This game is still available. Mancala Snails Mancala Snails is a game that is like Mancala, except, instead of moving stones, you move snails. When the snails jump in the jar, a rocket will come out of their back (hence the name Rocketsnail Games). This game is still available. Play it here! Word Crunch Everyday there was a new theme of word crunching. This game is also still available. Nothing else is known about Word Crunch. Ballistic Biscuit Ballistic Biscuit was like Club Penguin's Hydro-Hopper, except that there were Humans in the game instead of Penguins. Club Penguin's Hydro-Hopper used to be called Ballistic Biscuit, until the name was changed due to a vote. Some of the other choices were "Board Blaster" and "Water Yachter." There are different variations of this game as well, made for many websites, like they did with Penguin Chat. Experimental Penguins by RocketSnail]] Experimental Penguins was an early version of Club Penguin. In this game you could be a little blue penguin and waddle around meeting new friends. However, it was not as safe as Club Penguin. Any penguin that was mean or had a bad name you could not report. They soon closed it down and made Penguin Chat. This game was so famous that Contact Music found it and called it their own. "Experimental Penguins"'s name was changed to "Penguin Chat" so Club Penguin fans wouldn't know. The idea of Experimental Penguins was very successful, so the game transformed into Penguin Chat, and the famous Penguin Chat 3, which eventually turned into the Club Penguin we use today. Other Rocketsnail also made other games like Goat Chat, Crab Chat and many more. RocketSnail Blog If you want to see the archive remake of the Rocketsnail CP blog, you can see it here. Or, if you prefer, this is back up, but now it is only a blog. Trivia *The site has Re-Opened! *It used to say "Site Closed?" *The website normally edits it's theme. *The term R'''ocket '''Snail is used for Rsnail's name. *There was once a pin which looked like the rocket from the RocketSnail logo in Club Penguin. *In Mancala Classic, it said "snails" instead of "stones" about the stones once. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, The Jet pack guy says that Flit, an Elite Puffle can fly faster than a snail tied to a rocket. * If you click here, you will see that it is re-opened, but right now, it's only a blog. *There's a snail tied to a rocket in Gary's Room. *According to the site, Rsnail is working on a WordPress-based website. *Rsnail said that the reason they made Penguin Chat was because he was working at his desk one day and saw a comic of a penguin. Thus, the idea for a penguin with a white background was born. This struck the Penguin Chat Series, which became the Club Penguin we know today. External Links *The Current Rocketsnail Website *Mancala classic *Mancala Snails *Word Crunch *Word Crunch (Christmas Edition) Gallery Image:Rocketsnail.jpg|RocketSnail saying "Happy Easter!" Image:RS.jpg|RocketSnail may re-open. Image:Rocketsnail_2.jpg|Rsnail said you can give him a message on rocketsnail.com. Image:Rsnail_re_open.jpg|Rocketsnail.com has re-opened as a micro blog! Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Data